Her Town
by Psyche
Summary: Her Town....Usagi is greiving...and Mamoru saves her....Song Fic...lol


Her Town  
By: Psyche  
Email: psyche_lakeshore@yahoo.com  
Websites: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/paradox/  
http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/thetent/  
http://gundamwinghq.trifocus.net/  
  
~~~~  
  
Dear Readers,  
  
Well...I know this isn't Chapter 16 of Fatherly Love...  
sighs...I had this idea for the last few weeks, so I just   
HAD to write it down...for those of you who don't know,   
Her Town is a song by James Taylor...for those of you   
who don't know who James Taylor is...well...go to   
http://www.sonymusic.com/artists/JamesTaylor/   
(to find a clip from Her Town as well as info....) or  
http://www.james-taylor.com   
k? grins He's a singer   
songwriter...and he's mainly from the 70's...but he has   
some new CD's out the last couple of years...Hourglass   
and Greatest Hits Volume II...yeps...I have both...smiles  
Well...Her Town is on Greatest Hits Volume II...I don't   
have the original CD...shrugs...wish I did...well...  
  
Ja ne!  
  
~~Psyche~~  
  
PS: Now...on with the fic!!!  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Her Town  
Written and Sung by James Taylor  
  
She's been afraid to go out  
She's afraid of the knock on her door  
There's always the shade of a doubt  
She can never be sure  
Who comes to call  
Maybe the friend of a friend of a friend  
Anyone at all  
Anything but nothing again  
  
Oh it used to be her town  
It used to be her town too  
It used to be her town  
It used to be her town too  
  
Seems like even her old girlfriends  
Might be talking her down  
She's got her name on the grapevine  
Running up and down the telephone line  
Talking 'bout someone said someone said  
Something 'bout something else  
Someone might of said about her  
She always figured they were her friends  
But maybe they can live without her  
  
Oh it used to be her town  
It used to be her town too  
It used to be her town  
It used to be her town too  
  
Well, people got used to seeing them both together  
But now he's gone and life goes on  
Nothing lasts forever...oh no  
She gets the house and the garden  
He gets the boys in the band  
Some of them his friends  
Some of them her friends  
Some of them understand  
Lord knows this is just a small town city  
Yes, and everyone can see you fall  
This got nothing to do with pity  
I just wanted to give you a call  
  
Oh it used to be your town  
It used to be my town too  
You never know til it all falls down  
That somebody loves you  
Somebody loves you  
Darling somebody still loves you  
  
I can still remember  
When it used to be her town too...  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
She lay on her bed...staring up at the ceiling as if it was   
the only thing that existed. But even then, she was staring   
straight through it as if it wasn't there...  
  
"Dimando..." She whispered. "Why did you leave me?"  
  
All her tears had dried up...so much time had passed...so   
much heartache.  
  
"You said you would love me forever..." She whispered.   
"What happened? Was it something about me...?"  
  
She closed her eyes....flinching as a knock came from the   
door. She could never tell who it would be. So many   
people had come by...with their fake sympathy...their fake   
pity. She didn't want their pity. She didn't even want   
their company. It was all so depressing.  
  
With a sigh, she stood up and opened the door. Her eyes   
widened slightly at who it was. "Mamoru...um...hello...would   
you like to come in...for some tea, maybe?" She stuttered,   
and cursed herself for it. Every time...Every time she saw   
him it seemed as though her entire body acted on it's own...  
  
He smiled at her...a geniune smile. "That would be nice..."  
He said, running a hand through his dark hair. "So..how   
have you been, Usagi? Everyone is worried about you..."  
  
Usagi blinked, glancing his way as she fixed some tea for   
him..."I'm fine." She whispered.  
  
Mamoru sighed, and sat on the couch, waiting on her to finish...  
On the coffee table was a bottle of pills...and a bottle of   
alcohol. He frowned. Usagi... He thought angrily.  
  
She came back into the room, and smiled at him...a fake smile.  
But it was still there. He had heard from Rei and Minako, that   
nothing could get a smile out of her. Nothing....but he had   
promised them...that maybe...maybe he could help her.  
  
Usagi had been so depressed lately...ever since...ever since   
Dimando had left...It had been the biggest news in town for   
the last few months. And he hadn't really had a chance to   
talk with Usagi since it happened...no one had. It seemed as   
though she had begun locking herself up inside...  
  
"...You can tell them I'm fine, Mamoru." She whispered, setting   
the cup of tea in front of him. "And you can tell them that they   
can stop talking about me any time they want. The sooner the   
better."  
  
"Usagi...you know they care about you..."  
  
Her eyes flashed dangerously. "Like hell they do. You don't   
think I notice how the room gets quiet the second I enter it...  
or that they change the subject when they think I'm there...or   
better yet.....do you think I don't notice the way people glare   
at me...as if *I* was the reason for it all...that...that...that   
Dimando left!!!"  
  
Mamoru stared at her, shocked. He had known she had placed   
the blame on herself...for the divorce...for everything. And he   
too had seen those same glares...When he had had his own   
divorce not a half year ago....  
  
"Usagi..." He whispered, reaching his hand up to carress her   
face.  
  
She jerked away. "I don't want your sympathy, Mamoru..." She   
said angrily, turning away.  
  
He grabbed her arm, turning her to face him. "Usagi! This has   
nothing to do with pity! I..I just wanted to give you a call..." He   
whispered...face close to hers. "This used to be your town...It   
used to be *my* town too....You never know till it all falls down...  
That somebody loves you...." His lips were brushing hers gently.   
"I love you..." He whispered.  
  
She stared at him, tears in her eyes..."Mamoru..." And she sobbed   
into his shirt.  
  
"It's okay Usagi..." He whispered in her ear, stroking her hair.   
"Darling...somebody still loves you..."  
  
He could still remember...when it used to be her town too...  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Hi! You like? Well...I guess I'll start workin' on Fatherly Love   
some more...hope you liked this little story...This is a really good   
song...NEwayz...ja ne!  
Email me...  
psyche_lakeshore@yahoo.com  
~~Psyche~~ 


End file.
